


mi vaquero

by lost_pastelprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, F/M, Fluff, Mcsombra, Sexual Jokes, Tooth Rotting Fluff, he also tries his hand at some spanish ;), if none of you guys are going to do it, some spanish included, that good country talk coming from mccree, then i will okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_pastelprince/pseuds/lost_pastelprince
Summary: Jesse McCree and Sombra sneak out of their jobs to see each other at her old home, and then they're adorable together.(yeah this has a lot of tooth rotting fluff, i almost got sick just writing it. they're so cute ok)





	mi vaquero

The two absolutely knew that this was a terrible idea. Sneaking out of their jobs, Sombra at Talon’s headquarters, and Jesse McCree at the newly reformed Overwatch, and spending time together, was probably one of the worst ideas either of them had ever come up with. And that’s a lot, coming from the most infamous bandit and the world’s best hacker.  
Sombra checked that everyone had fallen asleep, Gabriel’s room being the last room before she could escape to see her secret lover. That was weird to say, isn’t it? The relationship that McCree and Sombra had was definitely love, but it made them seem like they were cheating. Which they weren’t, of course. Unless cheating on their job counts, because it’ll cost them their job if they do.  
Gabriel was fast asleep, and Sombra cheered silently, slipping out of the door and shivering as the cold air hit her. She knew exactly the spot that she and McCree would meet, since the place she was currently stationed at was pretty close to her home.  
Her feet were quiet, barely making a sound, as she made her way to the town circle in Castillo. Her communication device rung, as she pressed a finger to her ear as a way to answer it.  
“¿Hola?” she asked, knowing exactly who was calling her.  
“Darlin’, you’re late. I’m at our spot.” Jesse McCree’s voice filled her ears, and Sombra felt herself smile. What an absolute dork.  
“I know, I know. Lo siento, I had to make sure Gabe was asleep, him catching me would not be good.” she responded, picking her pace up a little. She recognized the graffiti on the pavement, some of it put there by her, when she was a part of the Los Muertos gang.  
“I guess you’re right,” he joked, but Sombra obviously knew the relationship that McCree and Gabriel Reyes had, how could she not? “Anyway, you better hurry, I miss you already.” he was sometimes a sap, but she loved it.  
She hung up, nearing the square. The moon was dark, making it difficult for her to see at all. Luckily, she had taken this route a million times, even before she had met McCree, so it really wasn’t an obstacle.  
As she walked through the arch, Sombra noticed the cowboy sitting on the overgrown fountain, and smiled widely, not running towards him, but just walking at an extremely fast pace. He heard the footsteps, and looked up from the ground, instantly noticing her.  
“Hey pumpkin!” he exclaimed as he grabbed her into a hug, his cigar still hanging out of his mouth. Sombra snatched it, kissing him quickly and then pulling away.  
“Mi vaquero, ¡te extrañé!” she said, grabbing his right hand and taking him to her abandoned home. Since no one lived in Castillo anymore after the Omnic Crisis, she found it easy to set up base there, all her stuff stayed there.  
Sombra unlocked the door, swinging it open as the taller cowboy sauntered in, in his normal fashion. He threw himself down on the big desk chair, as her computer started up.  
“How’s Talon going? Any different from the last time I saw you?” he asked as she ran around the small house, getting a mug of coffee for the two, knowing that they’d be up very late together.  
“¡Ay, I wish! I’ve just been getting them useless information for their mission. Widow and Gabe are going out to Arizona for something, I really don’t know. I just do what I’m told, as you probably know.” she turned and winked at McCree. He laughed, letting his face turn just a tiny bit red. She sat on his lap, turning and giving the mug to him.  
“Here’s your black coffee, tu loco.” she took a sip of her sweetened coffee and grinned at him as he stared at her.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous, darlin’, didya know that?” he asked her, catching her off guard. She gasped, her face turning red and she fumbled with her coffee. “Good thing that wasn’t full.” McCree remarks, but still looks at her.  
“No puedo creer que a veces..” Sombra muttered under her breath, sipping her coffee angrily. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You didn’t answer my question, pumpkin. And no avoiding my question by speaking Spanish.” McCree adds, holding her free hand.  
Sombra rolls her eyes playfully, pretending to pick up a phone. “Yes, doctor? My cowboy seems to have lost his mind. Maybe check out his eyes, or maybe his head? He seems to see things that aren’t true.” she looks down at him and sticks out her tongue. He chuckles, putting down his forgotten coffee on a nearby table and wrapping his arms around Sombra’s waist.  
“Okay, okay, okay, darlin’. I surrender, don’t make me visit Mercy. Or God forbid, didya call Dr. Moira?” he jokes, making Sombra laugh loudly.  
“You know it, cariño. Only the best for my favorite.” she grins, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. McCree smiles, then suddenly remembers something.  
“I just remembered, I think this old cowboy knows a tad bit a’ Spanish.” Sombra leans back and raises an eyebrow, but decides to humor him.  
“A ver, vaquero, digame.” she smiles down at him, gesturing with her hands.  
“’Aight.” He cleared his throat. “Cállate y bésame.” he says, a bit clunky and rusty, but enough to make Sombra sputter before he swiftly moved forward and kissed her. She sighed happily, letting her arms fall over his shoulders.  
The time their lips were attached felt like hours, but was about two and a half minutes before Jesse pulled back and shook his head.  
“I’ma miss ya so much, darlin’. The weeks without my gal feel like years, and I ain’t about to risk our jobs by opening my big mouth.” McCree whined, rubbing circles in the woman’s back as she listened.  
“Gabriel would kill us both, I know that for certain.” Sombra responds, a small frown on her face. “But sometimes, I almost think that leaving Talon would be worth it just to be with mi vaquero, ¿tú ya sabes?” she asks.  
“I know, I know exactly what’cha talking about. Overwatch is an amazing experience, just like Blackwatch was, but damn, I love you, pumpkin.” Jesse replies, nuzzling his head into Sombra’s chest. “You’re warm.” he mutters with a stupid smile on his face.  
“You know, we could actually go to my bed,” she gestures to the double bed in the corner of the room, “instead of cuddling on this chair.”  
McCree laughed, nodding his head. “That works for me, but ya have to get off of me for that to happen.”  
Instead of actually moving, Sombra snuggled closer to the cowboy and grinned. “I’m too comfy here though, you should carry me.”  
“Oh Good Lord, princess, I ain’t carrying you.” he snorted, but still grasped her in his arms and slowly stood up. “Jesus, you’re light.”  
“Maybe you’re just strong.” she responded, kicking one of her legs out. He threw her on the bed, causing her to squeak and throw a pillow at the man above her. “¡Tú cabrón!” she exclaimed.  
“Hey, hey, no insults. I’m just a man doing his duty.” Jesse smirked, throwing his hat on the ground and laying next to the woman on the bed.  
“I should go back to the headquarters sometime, but I don’t want toooo.” Sombra whined, clinging to Jesse. He frowned, looking down at her.  
“I always forget we have to leave your house and go back to work. Gross.” he remarks, running a hand through her ombre-purple hair. He glances around the small house that he has spent a large portion of his time in, and finally notices the picture of him stapled on the wall. “Darlin’, is that a picture of me on the wall?” he asks, glancing down at her.  
Sombra blushed and nodded, gesturing towards it. “It’s somewhat new, once we were together, I have one in my room at the headquarters. It’s hidden underneath a bunch of stuff, so only I know it’s there. It helps me when I miss you.” she confessed, wrapping her arms around McCree’s waist.  
“Pumpkin, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever done, I’ll need a pic of ya to keep somewhere.” Sombra suddenly hopped up, sorting through an old folder of pictures, and digs something out.  
“Would you prefer old Talon Sombra, current Sombra, or maybe..” she pauses, pulling out a picture of when she was in the Los Muertos gang, “Olivia Colomar?”  
“That your real name?” Sombra was very secretive about her real name, but figured it was finally time to tell the man she was secretly kissing and cuddling with. She nods, “I’ll take all three. Don’t worry, ain’t gonna blackmail ya, darlin’.” she shoves him slightly while handing him the three photos.  
“You better not. All of Overwatch already wants me dead.” she slightly jokes, but there is some hidden truth in the joke.  
“Not all of Overwatch, I’d prefer ya alive. Not really into necrophilia.” McCree remarks, causing a snort to come from Sombra.  
“Dios mio, was that necessary?” Sombra responds, but is still laughing nonetheless. He ruffles her hair.  
“You love my terrible, and somewhat inappropriate, jokes, don’t lie.” he yawns after speaking, signifying that the two should probably sleep.  
When they spend time together, they stay up until the ungodly hours of the night, and have to wake up extremely early to get back to their headquarters without being caught.  
Sombra sighed, “You should sleep, mi vaquero. It’s already three am, and I have to get back before six. That’s first call.”  
“Well, so should you, sweetheart. I’ll sleep if you do.” he brings her closer, kisses her head before yawning again. “I love you, my hacker.”  
“I love you too, Jesse.” she responds, simple but shows her true feelings to the taller man sleeping in the bed with her. She closes her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

McCree woke up suddenly, glancing at the clock and shaking Sombra awake. It was five o’clock, meaning that they had only gotten two hours of sleep. But it didn’t matter, she had to get back to Talon’s headquarters, and he had to eventually make it back to Watchpoint. They wouldn’t ask too many questions, except for Tracer. She just always had questions, for better or for worse.  
“Pumpkin, ya gotta get back to Talon.” he whispers, kissing her cheek.  
“Mmm, I don’t wanna get up. I don’t wanna leave you.” she whines, but rubs her eyes while sitting up and stretching.  
“I’ma miss ya, ya better call, got it?” he asks her as she stands up and pulls him up with her. Sombra opens the door, as the sun begins to seep in.  
“Por supuesto, I’ll call you whenever I can. But you better answer.” she jokes, begrudgingly making her way outside, Jesse right behind her. She shuts the door and locks it, turning back to her lover. “I’ll see you later, then, I guess. I’m gonna miss you..” Sombra whispers, hugging McCree tightly. She felt a couple tears prick at her eyes, but didn’t allow them to fall. Not here, not now.  
“Aw, darlin’, I’ma miss ya too. But we’ll see each other soon. Promise.” he says back, rubbing her hand softly. She backs up, waving goodbye before going stealth and running away before she started to cry. McCree was left alone, putting his hands in his pockets and retrieving another cigar, lighting it and walking the opposite direction. He’d have to call for a dropship or maybe D.Va to come retrieve him. The less questions, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the user to helped me with my terrible spanish :D


End file.
